Kingdom Wallkers
by Omarnunez33
Summary: Un guerrero exiliado, una diosa llena de odio y sed de venganza llevaran su batalla mas alla del tiempo y espacio afectando no solo su reino, tambien el de otros tantos que sin proponérselo deberán formar parte de esa contienda Al mismo tiempo unas abomniables criaturas ganan terreno rápidamente en los campos de batalla no saben de bandos o alianzas solo destruyen todo a su paso y


Sucedió en Fimbulventr

Resumen

Un guerrero exiliado, una diosa llena de odio y sed de venganza llevaran su batalla mas alla del tiempo y espacio afectando no solo su reino, tambien el de otros tantos que sin proponérselo deberán formar parte de esa contienda

Al mismo tiempo unas abomniables criaturas ganan terreno rápidamente en los campos de batalla no saben de bandos o alianzas solo destruyen todo a su paso y si no parece haver nada ni nadie que pueda detenerles

O,C requeridos ( mas adelante)

Notas:

Nesesitaba sacar esta idea de mi cabeza asi que espero hacerlo bien y tal como esta en mi mentye, al principio pensé en solo centrarme en un mito a la vez pero luego de investigary ver tantos juegos que se relacionan entre si pues el argumento esta creciendo cada vez mas

En fin aquí voy

Fimbulventr época actual

Entre trece y quince años, tes clara con algunas marcas de acné apenas visibles en sus mejillas, su cabello era ceniza y brazas que desprendían humo, un tatuaje de una serpiente de fuego rojo decoraba la parte derecha de su un conjunto de camisa de mangas rasgadas, pantalones ceñidos color negro, botas equipadas con aleaciones de metal purpura y dorado. Sus orbes grises irradiaron un aura negra que atemorizo por un momento a su acompañante

—¿Qué no fue tu intención meterme en todo esto?—Pregunto realmente furioso mientras trataba de que esos viscosos tentáculos no los alcanzaran.

—Mocoso no te equivoques me importa una mierda tu y tu estúpida ciudad solo quiero deshacerme de estas alimañas porque si no las detenemos no habrá donde demonios vivir

Junto a el, otro niño, de unos once años, de orbes purpuras, vestía una chaqueta escolar de color marrón encima de una playera blanca, pantalones que combinaban con sus cabellos, zapatos formales negros y un pañuelo verde atado a su cuello.

Cada vez había más y más de esas horrendas criaturas, de piel oscura y tersa, invadieron por completo la cima de aquella montaña, apenas y había un espacio libre en el que los dos chicos estaban, el mayor protegiéndolos con su escudo de piedra que a pesar de poder aumentar de tamaño no era suficiente para mantenerlos a salvo, pues eso requería absorber energía de su portador.

De atraparlos, esos tentáculos los descuartizarían miembro por miembro, o bien terminarían dentro de esos huevos gigantescos convertidos en entes de piel palida y brillante sin ojos, sin cerebro y gritando continuamente.

—Lo siento—Balbuceo el pequeño de cabellos color arena, a lo que el otro de corte mohicano solo puso sus ojos en blanco, no necesitaba disculpas necesitaba un puto milagro.

Y pronto lo obtendría

Fimbulventr…muchos siglos de diferencia

Mimir se lo advirtió, incluso toda la experiencia que tenía en batalla y lidiando con las sucias artimañas de dioses le dijeron que iba directo a una trampa, pero el espartano no escucho a ninguno, ella lo tenía, tenia a Atreus estaba a punto de matarlo ,pero eso era lo que no entendía

¿Por qué no lo hacía ya?

Freya aparto su filosa guadaña del cuello del niño, luego de eso, solo se inclino para alborotar sus cabellos a lo que el chico le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Niño!—Llamo Kratos desesperado, la hiedra de flores mágicas lo tenían completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera la ira de esparta era suficiente para destruirlas por completo, las espadas del caos asi como el hacha leviatan estaban incrsutadas en las alas de la original reina valkiria, no le hicieron el mas minimo daño asi como tampoco regresaron a su dueño.

Había sido una rotunda estupides ir a Vanaheim, una estupides de la que Atreus no estaba consiente, después de todo, fue el quien cayó en el engaño de la bruja vanir para seguirla hasta sus dominios, el joven jotun luego de ver que ella se escabullo en su cabaña y dio la impresión de querer matar a Kratos mientras dormía bajo el efecto de un somnífero tomo su arco y cuchillo atacándola para defender a su padre pero esta ya tenía todo planeado, vasto con hablar una o dos pestes acerca de su madre para poder hacerlo enfurecer, no fue asi, mas bien el chico no tuvo de otra que luchar contra ella , Kratos no despertó a pesar de los gritos del muchacho, incluso la cabeza de Mimir cayó ante la placentera esencia no se durmió solo se quedo sin habla el tiempo suficiente para que el resto del plan se completara.

Solo quedaba el, debía hacerle frente, dejarla escapar tampoco era opción, Freya era una amenaza continua, no se había manifestado ante ellos desde la muerte de Baldur y dejarla ir significaría que la próxima vez no cometería el error de dejar a uno consiente.

Unas horas después Kratos se enteró de lo ocurrido por Mimir, sin demoras se equipó de Leviatán, su escudo y sus espadas, disponía de más armas, pero considero que las que ya tenía consigo eran las únicas con las que podría lidiar con Freya.

—Nunca fue tu intención matarlo—Dedujo el espartano al ver la manera en que la diosa acariciaba al niño, mientras eso pasaba, las hiedras drenaban su vida lentamente.

—¿Por qué mataria a mi hijo?—Pregunto ironicamnete la valkiria reina—Se ha portado muy bien,ha hecho todo lo que le pedi.

—¡Tu no eres su madre bruja!—Rabio activando su ira nuevamente, pero fue inútil, aquellas condenadas plantas extinguieron el fuego de inmediato

Freya rio por lo bajo, se quito su casco mostrando un aspecto muy diferente a como la vieron por primera vez, ahora lucia demacrada, cegada por el odio, sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y su sonrisa deformada por la sed de venganza le daban un aspecto maniático y hostil.

—¡No insultes a mi madre monstruo!—Respondió Atreus disparando con su arco una flecha eléctrica al hombro de su padre.

Kratos enmudeció por unos segundos haciendo que Freya volviera a reir esta vez de una manera socarrona y llena de satisfacción.

—Es un niño hermoso, noble y lleno de vida—Alego ella acariciando el mentón del chico asi como su cabello y mejillas—Un alma pura que se ha estado corrompiendo por causa tuya, algo que no voy a permitir mas.—Finalizo besando su frente.

—¡Alejate de el!

—No, de ahora en adelante tu te quedaras aquí viendo como se convierte en mi hijo y como te odia cada vez mas.

—¡Tu maldita magia no me detendrá por siempre! ¡lo sabes!

Freya se puso en pie y luego de quitarse de encima las espadas del caos y a Leviatan de sus alas como si se tratasen de simples restos e polvo se aproximo al espartano quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

—Por supuesto que lo se bastardo, por eso me asegure que los recuerdos que tiene contigo sean reemplazados por los de mi Baldur antes que lo aunque lograras matarme el te seguiría odiando, en cualquiera de los casos lo perderas y eso es la mejor venganza que pude planear contra ti.

—Madre, deshazte de el, le da un mal aspecto a nuestro hogar—Dijo Atreus acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.

Kratos vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su hijo, uno que era muy diferente a estar bajo un hechizo, era el mismo que había visto tiempo atrás cuando combatieron contra Baldur.

—Es un viejo gruñón y amargado que solo está gritando y destruyendo todo lo que encuentra, no me gusta—Continuo el chiquillo entrecerrando sus ojos y con un tono por demás molesto y retador, no estaba hablándole a Freya le hablaba directamente a Kratos

—Tienes razón mi pequeño Baldur, le da un mal aspecto al jardín—Añadio ella cerrando sus alas mecánicas tras de su espalda y a continuación los equipamientos de sus brazos y abdomen se desvanecieron en luces multicolores verdes y rosas.

—Tu deseo por vengarte de mí te ha afectado mucho más de lo que crees—Dijo Kratos jadeando furioso—Pusiste a mi hijo en mi contra y jamás te perdonare eso.

—Tal vez hayas podido destruir a los dioses de tu tierra porque eras una maldita bestia imparable que mataba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente pero aquí es diferente, lo que te sobra en poder y fuerza te falta en inteligencia y es allí donde yo estoy por encima de ti.

Luego de eso uso las filosas puntas de su ala derecha para atravesar su abdomen a lo que Kratos emitio un sollozo seco de dolor.

—Es cierto, tu mente me supera por mucho a mi pero no a el—Contesto luego de escupir sangre y voltear a ver a Atreus.

Freya noto que no podía retirar su ala del cuerpo del espartano, no solo eso, la mitad del cuerpo de la reina estaba paralizada.

—¿En que momento tu?—Dijo desconcertada al ver como un halo de luz azul envolvía su cuerpo.

—Te lo dije, tu rabia te ha hecho cometer errores—Respondió este sonriendo, eso fue lo que hizo a la diosa vanir atemorizarse, el ver a semejante abominación sonreírle asi ara algo por demás escalofriante.

Con un punzante dolor en su mano se percató de la causa de que su cuerpo estuviese en ese estado.

—¡Tu!

Atreus se alejo de ella y luego de abrir su palma revelo restos de raíces marchitas imbuidas con ceniza.

—Mimir sabe mucho de magia vanir y aesir me enseño cosas útiles entre ellas algunas que pueden servir contra ti—Explico el pequeño mientras sus ojos negros de iris blanco cambiaban de nuevo a sus originales azules.

Kratos abrió sus brazos abruptamente liberándose de sus ataduras , acto seguido llamo a su hacha, después centro su atención en Freya.

—Tardaste demasiado—Dijo el espartano viendo de reojo a su hijo

—Oye, esperaba uno de tus "bien hecho niño" por lo menos—Se quejo el mocoso mientras tomaba las espadas del caos para devolvérselas.

—No retes mi paciencia Atreus, dejaste que me hiriera a propósito y eso no me agrado.

—Tenia que creerse que yo estaba bajo su hechizo, me has dicho que si mi enemigo pelea de manera sucia yo debo pensar como el y…

—¡Silencio!

—Y lo estabas, el embrujo que use contra ti debió funcionar al menos hasta que lo mataras—Menciono la reina valkiria cayendo de rodillas, el halo desapareció pero su cuerpo aún seguía entumecido.

—Tranquilo niño—Recomendó Kratos

—Estoy bien—Respondió este

—No, no lo estas

Inconscientemente Atreus estaba apretando las empuñaduras de cólera y caos como consiguiente el aura de fuego ardiente las envolvió debido a su enojo.

—Ella dijo que me usaría para matarte y yo..

—Tu la engañaste antes, demostraste que has madurado desde nuestra última lucha, no lo arruines cayendo en sus provocaciones

Freya estaba equipándose su armadura de nuevo

—El subestimarte es un error que no volveré a cometer, la próxima vez—Sentencio malevola

—¿Padre?—Balbuceo Atreus, su enfado se esfumo asi como las llamas de las espadas al ver el rostro del espartano.

—No habra próxima vez bruja—Dijo el semidios mientras su hacha se imbuia de escarcha

—¿Vas a?...

—No niño, pero me asegurare que no vuelva a molestarnos

—No creo que eso la detenga por mucho tiempo—Comento el chiquillo

—Dijiste que la cabeza te enseño de magia vanir y aesir, muéstrame que tanto aprendiste

—Bueno pues yo..no se si pueda..

—¿Puedes o no?

—Si..si padre

—Hazlo

Atreus colgó las espadas en su cinturón luego de eso tomo las raíces que habían quedado de las ataduras de Kratos y empezó a frotarlas entre sus palmas haciendo que brotaran pequeñas chispas de luz rosada.

—Kraftur náttúrunnar—Recito Atreus en lenguaje antiguo

Despues lanzo el polvo al hielo que empezó a subir por las piernas de la valkiria, lo cual provoco que en lugar de hielo quedar una dura coraza amatista.

Mientras tanto en Midgard mas precisamente en la montaña mas alta de ese reino un par de quisquillosos y cascarrabias hermanos sostenían otra de sus típicas riñas.

—Ya te lo dije, debe ser que este lugar no se ha aseado en años, el frio y el salitre está haciendo que las rocas y cimentos de la plataforma empiecen a pudrirse—Explicaba Sindri mientras de manera meticulosa casi afeminada trataba de remover la maleza muerta del cuerpo sin cabeza de Mimir usando un baston de hierro que saco de su bolsita.

—¡Ha tu y tus paranoias de sirvienta obsesiva! ¡Te digo que algo esta sacudiendo esta estúpida roca desde otro lado! ¡Lo siento en mi escroto!

Sindri dejo caer su baston al escuchar lo ultimo a continuación se abrazo a si mismo emitiendo un temblor y sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¡Por piedad deja de decir eso! ¡El solo imaginármelo me da… hagg!

—¡Ja ja por eso nunca conseguiste esposa pequeño mojigato! Desde que te tragaste todas esas patrañas te volviste insoportable!

—¡No consegui esposa porque tu siempre estabas hablando como bucanero delante de ellas y las ahuyentabas!

Asi siguieron echándose en cara una y otra vez conflictos infantiles y absurdos del pasado, eso les impidió darse cuenta que una fisura circular y brillante se extendía alrededor de ellos

En Vanehim, el cuerpo de Freya ya casi estaba cubierto de ese hermoso cristal de rubí a excepción de su rostro.

—¿Que es ese sonido?—Pregunto Mimir temeroso entre las manos de Atreus

—¡Ahora que hiciste!—Pregunto el espartano a la bruja al notar como una espesa y abundante masa oscura se extendía por todo el bosque silvestre alrededor de ellos.

—No lo sé, jamás había visto algo así

—¡Son horribles!—Exclamo Atreus soltando a Mimir y cayendo de bruces, tapando sus oídos, al ver a las criaturas de afilados dientes que emergían de esa marea negra, parecían criaturas rastreras similares a sanguijuelas en cuya cabeza en lugar de ojos , nariz y orejas estaban brillantes esferas blancas de las cuales se escuchaban horrendos lamentos de dolor y locura.

— ¡Niño detrás de mi!—Ordeno Kratos pero su hijo no lo escuchaba, sus oídos estaban por reventarse a causa de esos lamentos, mientras tanto aquellas criaturas los estaban rodeando reduciendo cada vez más hasta dejar solo un pequeño círculo en el que se encontraban Kratos, Mimir, Freya y Atreus, estos dos últimos estaban en malas condiciones.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estas cosas están atacando su mente, debes liberarme o su cabeza estallara!—Dijo Freya sin poder ocultar su preocupación por Atreus.

—No la escuches hermano,solo es otro de sus trucos—Advirtio Mimir

—¡Silencio cabeza!—Ordeno el espartano

—¡Padre has que se callen!—Sollozo el chico retorciéndose en posición fetal en el suelo.

Kratos lanzo una onda expansiva helada que por un momento freno a los engendros pero no fue suficiente, el hielo pronto empezó a agrietarse.

—¡Por una vez en tu vida deja tu orgullo y has algo por tu familia!—Exigio la diosa

Un segundo grito de Atreus fue suficiente para que su padre dirigiera otro hachazo a la coraza que aprisionaba a Freya.

—¡Hermano no lo hagas!—Exclamo Mimir pero fue muy tarde

Freya volvió a equiparse su coraza de valkiria se arrodillo junto a Atreus e introdujo las yemas de sus dedos en sus oídos, acto seguido brotaron esporas amarillas que protegieron sus tímpanos de los gritos ensordecedores de la masa.

Al mismo tiempo a unos cuantos metros de allí la misma fisura que se formó en la montaña estaba extendiéndose a ese reino también.

—¡Freya!—Grito Kratos al ver como esta levantaba el vuelo con Atreus en brazos el cual a pesar de lo mucho que se resistio no era rival para la reina valkiria.

Montaña de Fimbulventr:Midgard

—¡Deja de hacer eso que nos alcanzaran!—Ordeno Brook aterrorizado corriendo con su hermano en su espalda el cual se aferraba a el para que nisiquiera le rozaran aquellos grotescos seres que carcomían las montaña rápidamente mientras el par de enanos huia bajando a duras penas por las laderas.

—¡Son tan espantosas y sucias no dejes que me coman!—Gritaba muerto de miedo Sindri

Una explocion de luz cubrió con su resplandor cada reino del Midgard antiguo, en Vanaheim aquella fixtura en el aire se abrió cada vez mas hasta convertirse en un gran agujero entre reinos que de inmediato empezó a succionar todo lo que había a su alredor

—¡Atreus!—Grito Kratos lugo de quedar fijado en un tronco de los arboles por la guadaña que Freya le había lanzado, las criaturas empezaron a atacarlo pero este las repelió usando el fuego de su ira.

En ese instante la diosa vanir, junto al niño y Mimir eran absorbidos por ese portal

—¡Suéltame ya bruja!—Rabio Atreus usando la misma ira de su padre logrando quemar los brazos de la valkiria.

—¡Nooo! ¡Que hiciste!—Grito ella al ver como eran separados en direcciones opuestas dentro del vórtice del portal.

Ciudad de Vigrid :Academia

Una gran sala de estudiantes vestidos en elegantes y refinados atuendos escuchaban atentos la ultima lección de la jornada.

—Espero sus informes acerca de sus investigaciones, recuerden que los exámenes serán orales asi que estos trabajos adicionales les ayudaran bastante con su calificación del semestre—Explicaba amablemente la profesora de cabello plateado y largo hasta sus tobillos.

La sala era por demás hermosa y refinada; una especie de auditorio de toque renacentista que en su interior se asemejaba a un teatro griego.

Su mayor atractivo eran las enormes ventanas que daban vista a la explanada central en la cual estaba construida la plaza de recreo decorada con toda clase de esculturas de piedra y de arbustos, muchos otros estudiantes ya se encontraban transitando por allí.

—Disculpe profesora pero no me quedo muy claro eso de la serpiente gigante Jurmondi..

—Es Jormungander, ¿Cuál es tu…—La mujer que vestía un exótico traje de color vino sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda al mismo tiempo se percato de una amenaza próxima a ella.

—Vaya vaya asi que paradiso finalmente dio señales de vida—Penso por lo bajo—Disculpenme un momento—Pidio con cortesía cerrando la enorme enciclopedia que sostenia y alzando sus gafas de armazón rojo hasta su frente, de inmediato salio de la sala dejando desconcertados a sus alumnos.

La que en siglos pasados fuese la reina de las brujas y líder del aquelarre Umbra se dispuso a entrar en combate empuñando sus cuatro fieles revólveres "todos para uno"

Las presencias hostiles no tardaron en llegar

Decenas y decenas de criaturas angelicales descendieron rodeados de luz dorada,con sus lanzas, espadas y alabardas en mano preparadas para atacar.

La bruja de rojo entro en purgatorio para hacerles frente pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando los ángeles la pasaron de largo ignorándola por completo.

—Ese truco es nuevo—Comento al ver como los cuerpos alados se oscurecían y tomaban formas aun mas grotescas y horripilantes que los demonios de inferno. Eso paso una vez que tocaron el suelo,

—¡No, aléjense de mi!—Gritaba una voz infantil a espaldas de ella

Vio sorprendida como un niñito de unos doce años se defendía usando flechas imbuidas de luz y de electricidad, vestía ropas por demás viejas y desgastadas casi harapos.

—Runas Nórdicas ¿Qué diablos es esto?—Se preguntó disparando sus revólver para destruir a los engendros que rodeaban al pequeño.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que no solo eran los angeles los que estaban tras de el, mas bien los seres alados buscaban combatir a las criaturas oscuras que estaban cazando al jovencito.

La de cabello plateado invoco un gigantesco demonio parecido a un dragon que deovoro los engendros restantes pero que una vez fue visto por el chiquillo este ataco a la invocación usando un nivel mas alto de su arco mágico.

—¡Oye chiquitin estoy de tu lado!—Exclamo la bruja de Umbra al ver como su criatura era desvanecida por los lobos de luz que el menor invoco con sus flechas.

—¡Usted esta con Freya, es una bruja como ella!

—¿Freya? ¿Como sabes que soy una? Un momento ese rostro…

La cara le resultaba familiar, en efecto después que con su mente le tiñera el cabello de blanco y su piel de un tono mas bronceado le daba cierto parecido a una persona en especial, no solo eso, la magia que sentía emanar de ese niñio de mirada azul era un rasgo único.

—¿Loki?

Atreus temblo apretando su arco, no se esperaba eso, solo dos personas aparte de el sabian de ese nombre

—Hey hey hey tranquilo no te asustes, no voy a lastimarte—Se apresuro a decir la bruja—Te confundí con alguien mas, solo baja esa cosa ¿si?

—¡Miente! ¡deje de hablarme asi! Se que es una bruja la vi usando magia ¡atrás!—Advirtio el jotum apuntando nervioso a la cabeza de ella la cual simplemente negó con su cabeza suspirando.

Un disparo en la empuñadura del arco lo mando lejos de sus manos otro mas del cuchillo de su cintura que quizo coger después y un tercero en el suelo en medio de sus pies vino acompañado de un ultimátum.

—Tus papas te compran juguetes muy extraños cielito pero veo que no te enseñaron modales y respeto a tus mayores

Atreus trago en seco, estaba completamente indefenso frente a esa hechicera, sus dientes crujieron y aquella aura de fuego volvió a hacerse presente pero luego recordó palabras de su padre

"—La ira es un arma si sabes controlarla"

—No, calmate, si te desmayas no sabes lo que esa puede hacerte tranquilo—Se dijo a si mismo respirando pausadamente, la de cabellos plateados se le acerco mas sabiendo que ya no había peligro.

—Soy Jeanne, doy clases en este lugar y por lo que veo y te escuche decir sabes mucho acerca de brujas y magia pero te lo repetiré no soy tu enemiga tampoco tengo que ver con Freya

—Pero es una bruja

—Pfff…. Si, lo soy ya lo notaste, ahora deja de portarte mal o tendre que darte un estate quieto y mira que no quieres saber en que consiste eso..

Atreus bajo la guardia al igual que su arco, anteriormente había escuchado a Freya hablarle asi, pero esta estaba simplemente tratando de que su embrujo surtiera efecto, en esta ocacion esa bruja frente a el le hablaba de la misma froma autoritaria que su difunta madre cuando hacia un berrinche, el chico no noto que estuviese fingiendo, si asi era estaría preparado pero debido a que se encontraba por demás perdido decidio escucharla.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Pregunto dudoso

—En Vigrid, mas en especifico en la academia de estudios superiores

—¿Ya no estoy en Midgard?

Jeanne se puso en alerta ante esa pregunta pero aun asi no perdi la calma, ese niño era muy extraño pero tenia que averiguar quien era realmente.

—Midgard, Loki, Freya.. ya son demasiadas coincidencias—Penso la bruja de umbra

—Creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿ cuando estoy? Y la respuesta es dos mil veinticinco

—¡Eso es muchísimo tiempo! Ese agujero en Vaneheim era un portal atravez del tiempo—Exclamo Atreus aterrorizado estaba en serios problemas.

—De acuerdo esto ya no me gusta como se escucha—Dedujo Jeanne pero no alcanzo a preguntar otra cosa, se puso de espaldas a Atreus para materializar su katana "Cazaangeles" y bloquear una segunda espada.

Fortuna unas horas antes

La cliente se había marchado dejando el pago por adelantado, el de cabello blanco con sus pies descansando en su escritorio y contando el brillante motin de gemas preciosas

—¿Deveras te creiste todas esas idioteces de un dios pagano reencarnado?—Pregunto otro joven de cabello blanco muy parecido al otro solo que este lucia menor, había estado escuchando todo oculto en otra habitación, acababa de salir de la ducha por lo que solo llevaba una toalla en su cintura.

—Niño llevo mucho tiempo en este negocio para reconocer a quien quiere engañarme y ese bombon no seriá la primera ni la ultima que lo hiciera, pero se que esta metida en algo grande y tengo curiosidad de saber porque quiere a ese tapón de alberca vivo—Contesto el tipo de mirada picara mientras veía una fotografía de su objetivo.

—¿Bombon? ¿Bromeas Dante? Debe tener siglos de años de diferencia contigo, además tiene una energía muy diferente a la de un demonio seguro que tambien lo notaste

Dante sonrio burlon levantándose y dirigiéndose a tomar sus armas

—Lo note muy bien niño, pero creo que tu novia nocturna lo hizo primero

—Idiota—Reclamo el joven ocultando su brazo demoniaco en su espalda, el cual irradiaba un brillo azul a causa de la presencia de la cliente misteriosa.

—No tengo problema que tengas tus momentos de relajación pero intenta no hacer tanto ruido cuando tu y tu novia se den amor ¿de acuerdo? Tambien vivo aquí y cuando tengo visitas necesito silencio.

El joven finalmente entendio a que se referia

—¡Eres un puto cretino!—Bufo el chico ruborizándose

—Si, lo se pero recuerda que te advertí que esa corista ¿Cómo la llamabas? ¿Kari? ¿Kiki?

—Kyrie—Replico molesto

—Como sea, ya es una ancianita senil necesitas carne fresca chico al menos una que pueda envejecer a tu ritmo.

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —Rabio el menor pateando una mesa con la intención de golpearlo

—Oye, solo trato de ayudar no te pongas sentimental niño —Rio sínico el caza demonios saliendo del local.

—¡Es Nero! ¡Aprendete mi puto nombre!

—¡Y tu deja en paz ese brazo un dia de estos en lugar de que me preocupe tu soledad me preocupara tu carencia de masculinidad!

—¡Ya lárgate!

Luego de ese ultimo grito la puerta volo en mil pedazos tras de Dante a causa del disparo que Nero realizo con su revolver Rosa azul.

Dante monto su motocicleta dejando atrás ese arranque de su compañero concentrándose en su próximo objetivo

Dos horas después

—Dile hola a tio Dante Loki—Saludo retador el sujeto de gabardina carmesí al dar un violento empujón con su espada rebellion a Jeanne la cual termino estrellándose contra un kiosco de piedras en medio de la explanada.

Atreus estaba perdido mas perdido de lo que hubiese podido imaginar

Capitulo 2

Seda, finos lienzos de brillantes colores y hermosas joyas hacían juego con cada uno de los conjuntos, tacones altos, pendientes glamurosos de resplandecientes diamantes y gemas contrastaban y compartían atención con los demás accesorios de las despampanantes modelos que los lucían.

Uno que otro sombrero de toque estrafalario y a la vez gracioso, ala ancha, copa alta, o simplemente un sencillo pero significativo liston que llegaba a media espalda de su portadora.

—¡La colección Primavera –Verano de la afamada casa de Modas Di-blane Fulgort cierra con broche de oro presentando los conjuntos favoritos de su diseñadora estrella Sisey Spacey!—Narraba de manera refinada y culta la locutora por medio de sonido ambiental.

Una de las modelos, en si una que se las había arreglado para entrar como modelo entre las demás estaba relativamente feliz, satisfecha, disfrutando cómodamente su treta, el verse rodeada de tanto glamur, admiración y flashes de cámaras fotográficas.

La pasarela iba viento en popa, aplausos, ovaciones y al compás de las descripciones detalladas de la locutora, la modelo colada, que usaba un gracioso y fino par de lentes en sus ojos y el resto de estas continuaron sus rutinas, sonriendo, contoneándose con vanidad, gracia y delicadeza.

Desfilando por la plataforma recta, que brillaba con un tenue acabado plateado oscuro atravesaba de un extremo a otro aquel recinto, alrededor de esta, los asistentes del evento que eran entre reporteros, clientes y diseñadores de distintos sexos y edades no dejaban de aplaudir, murmurar y emitir su admiración ante los diferentes atuendos.

Se había servido una surtida dotación de postres y manjares exóticos para alimentar al público, ponche, caviar, langosta y vinos de costosas procedencias para acompañar la velada.

—Solo un poco más, en cuanto termine este numerito podre llevarme todas estas bellezas, Jeanne se morirá de envidia—Tramaba en sus pensamientos sonriendo de manera traviesa la hermosa pelinegra— Bueno no puedo negar que adoro ser el centro de atención , sobre todo cuando no estoy lidiando con esas molestas pestes con halos, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—Esperamos que se la hayan pasado bien amables asistentes, dentro de poco servirán para nutrir a nuestra colmena , los tejidos orgánicos de sus cerebros y medulas óseas son particularmente exquisitos …huaagg….grrrr

El silencio reino por unos segundos, desconcertados por aquellas palabras, los asistentes y modelos empezaron a murmurar que quizá se trataba de una simple broma para romper con el habitual y aburrido protocolo de esos eventos.

—Eso fue nuevo—Murmuro la modelo falsa a lo que las demás se encogieron de hombros y murmurando entre ellas , a esto le siguió respingos de sorpresa ante el parpadear de las luces principales y varios de los bulbos luminosos estallando.

El aterrador grito de una rubia modelo junto a la falsa que usaba anteojos puso a esta última en alerta

Volteo rápidamente en un giro completo, a centímetros de atrapar su rostro un viscoso ser de afilados dientes que asemejaba mucho a una sanguijuela casi logro hacerlo.

La detonación de un arma de fuego fue seguida de más gritos de pánico y dolor, todo el público asistente se volvió una turba descontrolada que corría de un lado para otro tratando de ponerse a salvo de aquellos engendros, los cuales en cuanto lograban atraparlos se adherían a sus víctimas envolviendo sus cuerpos formando bolas de piel similares a pupas, luego de eso la fusión de ambas criaturas se convertían en seres humanoides de piel escamosa y oscura , extremidades escuálidas pero de articulaciones afiladas con púas destilando acido verde.

Las manos y pies eran similares a garras de aves, moviéndose con una velocidad absurda devoraban una tras otra a sus presas las cuales se habían vuelto meras ratas tratando de escapar de una camada de gatos voraces.

No tenían ojos, en cambio en sus frentes lucían brillantes esferas blancas en las cuales se formaban los rostros de las víctimas humanas emitiendo sus últimos gritos de agoní abertura siniestra debajo de estas simulaba sus bocas, de dientes retractiles que devoraban a mas personas de no ser por los disparos que los relentizaban lo suficiente para permitirle a unos cuantos escapar de aquel lugar.

La modelo de anteojos que había logrado esquivar a cada uno de esos monstruos con relativa maestria usando una variedad de piruetas y movimientos gráciles estaba tratando de ayudar a aquellas personas tratando de no ensuciarse el fino vestido de noche que portaba.

Se había deshecho de los tacones, con sus pies desnudos y su puño derecho les daba brutales golpes a las criaturas humanoides y usándolas como armas improvisadas contra las criaturas viscosas pues estaba ejerciendo especial cuidado en no ensuciar el vestido pus con su mano izquierda llevaba sujeto el resto de su ropa.

Luego de caer con elegancia después de deshacerse de un gran numero de criaturas , la modelo de anteojos suspiro aliviada.

—Estas cosas no son angeles ni demonios—Dedujo al ver como el resto de la horda se organizaba para rodearla.

Uno de aquellos monstruos se desvanecio y en un parpadeo apareció encima de la mujer la cual por instinto apunto sus manos hacia arriba soltando el resto del vestido pero recordó que no estaba armada.

—¡Mierda!—Gruño esta al darse cuenta de su descuido.

Mas detonaciones seguidas de resplandores carmesís convirtieron en carne molida oscura a aquel ser el cual se diferenciaba de los demás pues la mitad inferior de sus cuerpo era casi trasparente como un rastro de neblina.

—¡No me jodas!—Rabio furiosa aquella chica mirando asqueada sus hermosas ropas ahora arruinadas por las viceras y demás restos pegajosos de aquella criatura, no solo eso , los restos de piel acida le derritieron lo que no fue manchado.

—¡De todos modos te veias gorda con ese trapo!—Dijo una voz masculina

La bella chica volvió a refunfuñar con sus puños en su cintura reconociendo esa voz, busco con la mirada el origen caminando decidida de un lado para otro, en el transcurso usaba sus brazos y poderosas piernas para deshacerse de los estorbos que querían echársele encima sin mucho éxito.

—No podias resistirte a arruinarlo todo ¿verdad?—Contesto ella suspirando fasitiada y acomodando el armazón de sus lentes sobre su tabique

Una masa de luz rojiza se movia con gran velocidad saltando de un engendro a otro, de vez en cuando tomaba la forma de un cuerpo que valiéndose de un par de bastones en cuya punta superior crecían filosas cuchillas curvas destazaba a las criaturas de manera brutal y certera, las que no eran alcanzadas por sus navajas eran destruidas por las balas que salían de los cañones en esas mismas armas.

—Podrías darme una mano para variar —Reclamo esa voz jovial y con un tono burlón y perezoso

—¿Tu sabes que son estas cosas?—Pregunto l mujer arrancando los trozos del vestido esquivando al mismo tiempo las arremetidas de dos humanoides .

Aquella masa de luz tomo la forma de un zorro cuyo pelaje parecía ser fuego mismo, sus ojos que parecían dos piedras de zafiro brillante por un momento se volvieron los graciosos orbes de un dibujo infantil que se agrandaron ante el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Pero no alcanzo a ver nada pues en ese mismo instante un proyectil salió con dirección a su cabeza más en específico a su frente en la cual se incrusto.

—¡Kyaaagh! ¡Maldita loca desgraciada!—Gimoteo adolorido el zorro para después de un resplandor rojizo que fue acompañado de una tenue nube de humo azul quedar en forma humana.

Un apuesto joven, de unos diez y seis o dieciocho años, cabello naranja algo largo y alborotado de gran volumen, tez clara con pecas en sus mejillas, de complexión esbelta pero que debido al ceñido traje de cuero azul marino con rojo que portaba le hacían luc ir un ligero torneado en su cuerpo.

Dejo caer uno de los bastones para quitarse lo que aquella bruja le había lanzado para evitar que la viese desnuda.

—¡Un tacon! ¡en serio! Te he visto desnuda cientos de veces y me sales con esto!

La mujer que conforme golpeaba a las criaturas que ya eran todas de forma humanoide solo se limito a sacar su lengua de manera lasciva.

Su cabello había crecido al punto de cubrirle todo su cuerpo formando un distinguido atuendo oscuro igual de entallado que el de el joven solo que este portaba equipamientos en tobillos y muñecas de hierro purpura y rojizo, el cabello en la cabeza de la chica quedo suelto y su largo llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros resaltando un llamativo flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho por encima de sus anteojos.

Una bruja de Umbra en escena

—¡Arruinaste mi noche pequeña rata! Da gracias que no te apunte a las pelotas!—Contesto molesta mientras usaba el torso de su puño derecho para dejar noqueado a un engendro que le quizo atacar por la espalda.

— Yo no se de donde salieron estas larvas, solo vi que se dirigían aquí y las seguí

Apunto estaba esta de replicar cuando los humanoides que había dejado en el suelo e levantaron furiosos y cambiando sus cuerpos, sus figuras se volvieron femeninas asemejándose mucho a las de ella.

La chica quedo junto al joven el cual luego de quitarse el afilado tacón de su frente cuyo agujero desapareció pocos segundos después se puso de pie y tomo su bastón para seguir combatiendo.

—Deja de mirarme asi, no las detuve antes porque eso—Señalo la nueva transformación — no es la primera vez que lo hacen—Explico el de cabellos naranjas apuntando con cautela los cañones en las puntas de sus bastones contra las criaturas humanoides que habían tomado forma femenina.

—No son angeles ni demonios eso ya me quedo claro—Reconoció la mujer — No me gusto eso de que dejaras que mataran a esas personas.

En los ojos del chico se materializaron un par de extraños monóculos, su armazón dorado parecían las cejas de un búho, en lugar de cristal tenia una luz holográfica azul, este sonrio luego de escuchar las palabras acusadoras de su ahora compañera.

—A sobre eso, bueno espera solo un poco mas se pondrá interesante.

Las criaturas que había matado el chico se empezaban a regenerar incluso las que estallaron, sus pedazos se movían rápidamente como pequeñas sanguijuelas que formaban masas deformes que gradualmente volvían a su forma humanoide.

—¿Esta es la parte donde debo sorprenderme?—Pregunto la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño y mirando mas enojada al otro.

—No—Contesto el chico mientras en la lente derecha de su monóculo se formaba una especie de cuenta regresiva que luego de dos segundos marcaba cero—Es esta.

Los engendros empezaron a retorcerse y cayendo de nuevo al suelo sus pieles viscosas se derretían a causa de la ceniza ardiente que la carcomia.

—¿Y bien Crerezita?—Cuestiono el joven presuntuoso

—Solo un poco contesto esta relajando su rostro

—Aun falta

Despues de decir eso la ceniza cobro velocidad y debido a esto los restos de piel oscura y viscosa casi desaparecieron por completo.

—¡Estan vivos!—Exclamo atónita la llamada Cereza

En efecto, los cuerpos que habían sido consumidos por aquellos entes similares a sanguijuelas seguían con vida, los que supuestamente habían estallado por los disparos del joven solo tenían cicatrizes de metralla en sus cuerpos desnudos las cuales poco a poco fueron sanando gracias a la misma ceniza que los libero.

Casi la mayoría quedaron inconscientes pero la llamada Cereza se percato que respiraban, los que seguían concientes luego de toser bastante caian desmayados ya fuese por ver un miembro de su cuerpo regenerarse o bien por otra herida similar, algunos pegaban un grito de horror cuando veian la escena de matanza a sus alrededores para posteriormente caer desmayados tambien.

—De acuerdo zanahoria estoy impresionada, usaste desde un principio ese chisme para protegerlos antes de que atacaran..¿hey que te pasa?

Su rostro indiferente hacia el joven cambio a uno de preocupación cuando este doblo sus rodillas y tirando su par de bastones se sujeto su abdomen y empezó a toser sangre.

—No exactamente, ya me había topado con estas malditas , les deje un recuerdito para poder rastrearlas es un nuevo juguete que le compre a Rodin defensa y ataque en un solo paquete ¿es genial no?—Jadeo el chico limpiando el resto del fluido en su boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

—No lo es tanto si te deja hecho una piltrafa por usarlo—Observo la bruja ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Descuida preciosa lo tengo cubierto—Respondio este respirando con dificultad

En el acto una cremallera en su espalda se abrió de la piel de esta un tatuaje con la forma de un rostro furioso de abundante pelaje en sus cejas barbas y bigotes color naranja y de ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

Aquel dibujo se desprendio de la piel para dirigirse al abdomen del joven este levanto su chaqueta mostrando un divieso oscuro el cual fue absorbido por las fauses de dientes afilados de la criatura naranja, una vez hecho eso regreso a la espalda del joven para quedar de nuevo como tatuaje, después de eso la cremallera se cerro por si misma.

—Sigue pareciéndome asqueroso—Comento la bruja dejando al chico sostenerse por si mismo

—Soy un mestizo ¿recuerdas?, no soy tan santito para invocar angeles pero tampoco tan cabron para hacer tratos con demonios estoy en algo intermedio.

—Rodin te ha mantenido ocupado ¿he?

—Bastante, desde que tu y Jeanne se tomaron su año sabático el y Enzo no me dan un puto respiro.

—¿Ya estas mejor?

—Eso creo

—En ese caso..

La bruja le dio un potente coscorrón al chico lo cual lo dejo con la cara pegada al suelo.

—¡Y eso porque fue!

—Odio que me digas Cerezita

—Ese tal Luka tambien y no lo tratas asi.

—No, a el le va peor por el simple hecho de conocerme—Replico la pelinegra

Vio a sus alrededores como los restos de masa que no habían sido calcinados se arrastraban lejos de sus anteriores victimas buscando un medo de escape.

—¿No se supone que ya los habias matado?

—He lidiado con muchos bichos extraños últimamente pero estas mierdas son algo nuevo, no creo que sean producto de magia

—¿Entonces?

El pelinaranja activo un mecanismo en uno de sus bastones, acto seguido este se expandio hasta que la hoja curveada de su cañon atrapo a uno de los gusanos para posteriormente volver a su tamaño normal y quedar a una mejor vista de la bruja y el chico.

—No lo acerques tanto es repugnante

—Si coincidimos con eso, pero mira, ¿ves esa cosita blanca que no deja de brillar?

Cereza centro su atención en la pequeña esfera que estaba en la parte del gusano que debía ser su cabeza.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Igual y me equivoco, la primera vez que luche con ellos se me pegaron al cuerpo y sentí como hurgaban en mi mente, de no ser por Dorcas me habrían consumido por completo—Explicaba luego de arrancar la esfera del pequeño insecto mutante.

La bruja vio como el resto del bicho se desvanecía en polvo.

—Despues de eso tomaron la forma de sanguijuelas y vinieron hacia acá

—Imitaron el comportamiento de tu ente —Dedujo Cereza

—Pero la escencia protectora que me vendio Rodin también se fue con ellos asi que espere lo suficiente para que se activara y el resto pues ya lo conoces.

La pelinegra intuyo que aquella escencia de la que hablaba era esa ceniza ardiente la cual protegio los cuerpos que fueron atacados por las criaturas para que no fuesen consumidos.

—Pero aun no te acostumbras a usarla idiota— Dijo molesta cuando vio como el sudor empapaba el rostro del joven.

—Ya después habra tiempo para eso, ahora hay que deshacernos del resto —Jadeo el joven guardando la esferita en uno de los bolsillos de su jean y dirigiéndose a matar a los demás gsanos que se movían mas lento a causa de que la ceniza seguía dañándolos.

La bruja lo tomo por el cuello trasero de su chaqueta y luego de obligarlo a sentarse tomo la delantera para ayudarle.

—Dejame eso a mi, tomate un respiro lo necesitas

—No lo creo, eres amable conmigo

—No te acostumbres zorrito, aun no te doy tu merecido por arruinar mi vestido

Dicho eso usaba sus tacones para aplastar a los gusanos

—No destruyas las canicas luminosas las necesito

—¿Para que? Ya estas grandecito para esos juegos no crees?

—Muy graciosa, debo estudiarlos mejor y esas cosas parecen ser sus cerebros

—Hag como digas—Suspiro ella rodando sus ojos

Luego de terminar la incómoda limpieza la bruja de umbra y el joven pelinaranja se marcharon de allí no sin antes asegurarse que todos los asistentes de aquel evento habían sobrevivido.


End file.
